


What I Like About You

by gimmefire



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Ow are you, Dani?" "Better now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [motorskink](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/1269.html?thread=121845#t121845) for PWP.

Valentino approached Dani from behind, greeting him by draping his lanky arms over the Spaniard's shoulders. By normal standards, his arms weren't particularly lanky; by Dani's standards, almost everyone was lanky.

" _Come stai?_ " Valentino asked in a musical purr, close enough to Dani's ear to make him shiver. They'd seen each other about twenty minutes ago, Valentino had to presume that nothing about Dani's emotional state had changed since then. He tilted his head and grinned; he could see that Dani was blushing, just a little bit. Valentino quite innocently repeated his enquiry, mouth brushing against the back of Dani's neck, feeling the echo through his skin as he hummed softly.

"'Ow are you, Dani?" Valentino pressed, arching his frame over Dani's back, loosely crossing his arms and bringing the smaller man into him. Dani offered no resistance, and the smallest of smiles eased its way onto his lips.

"Better now," he replied quietly.

Dani was usually quiet. Reserved. Valentino liked that; it was useful. He never had to clamp a hand over his mouth when he came.

He took Dani between the trucks, as he usually did, away from most prying eyes but still very public. Private, but never quite private enough. Someone might pass by, notice, watch. Perhaps people had seen Dani ease himself back against the truck, his little smile so coy, seen Valentino get on his knees, clever fingers finding their way beneath fabric. Maybe there was always someone watching; neither of them ever noticed.

Dani breathed heavily, deep, rhythmic breaths from an open mouth. Open mouth, closed eyes, head back as Valentino worked his cock until it was hard and parted his lips around it. Dani gave the softest moans Valentino had ever heard; even while he squirmed under the undivided attention of Valentino's mouth, toes curling, hands fisting into the shoulders and collar of Valentino's shirt. Even while Valentino smiled and dragged the tip of his tongue along the length of Dani's cock, tracing along veins and circling the head until it glistened with saliva and pre-come. Even when Valentino took him into his mouth until his nose was buried in tight, dark curls and hummed and moaned and swallowed around the hot, hard flesh, Dani's chest would heave and he would just let out soft little _ah_ s with every exhalation.

If Valentino didn't take so much pleasure in it he'd consider it a challenge. _Ah. That's not bad. Ah. Try harder. Ah. Make me scream out._

Valentino also took pleasure in the way Dani breathed his name. " _Vale,_ " except it wasn't. Not from a Spaniard. " _Bale_ ," _Ba-leh_. " _Bale,_ " accompanied by a needful little whine. It was never 'Valentino'. (Valentino had asked him why just the once, casual as ever, whilst making their way out of a press conference. All Dani did, once he understood the context of _why you never say 'Valentino'?_ , was turn beetroot and mutter the word _formal_ before hurriedly making himself scarce.) No, never Valentino, always _Ba-leh_.

Jorge said it the same way. Except the needful whine was replaced by a low moan...

When Dani came, he gasped, thudded his head back and bucked into Valentino's eager mouth, holding his breath until he was spent.

When Valentino came, everything became lost to him, including Dani, swathed in consuming, helpless pleasure. It took him over like a vast rolling fog.

He slowly felt aware, once awareness was something he was capable of experiencing again, that his forehead was resting against Dani's hip, one hand on his own softening cock and the other gripping the back of Dani's thigh. He exhaled through pursed lips as the fog rolled away.

At the exhalation, Dani pulled him to his feet, drawing him close and seeking a voracious kiss as he lay melted against the side of the truck. He licked at Valentino's mouth, whimpering almost inaudibly at the taste. Valentino smiled against Dani's lips in languid satisfaction.

Dani was usually quiet. Reserved. Valentino liked that.


End file.
